‘Anthbondem’ is a new and distinct cultivar of Anthurium, botanically known as Anthurium andreanum L. The new cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program, and was obtained from a cross made during such a program in Bleiswijk, The Netherlands, in 1997.
The female or seed parent was a pink-colored Anthurium pot plant identified as number 95-634-01 (unpatented). The male or pollen parent was an orange-colored flowering Anthurium pot plant identified as number 94-00-175 (proprietary, unpatented). ‘Anthbondem’ was discovered and selected as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross by the inventor, Jan van Dijk, in April, 1999 in a controlled environment in a glasshouse in Bleiswijk, The Netherlands.
Subsequent asexual reproduction by tissue culture in agar in Bleiswijk, The Netherlands, has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.